


Cherry Bark and Almonds

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Donny Douglas/Daphne Moon, Background Niles Crane/Maris Crane Divorce, Canon Dialogue, Community: comment_fic, Divorce, Episode: s06e15 To Tell the Truth, F/M, Heartbreak, Introspection, New Relationship, POV Niles Crane, Pining, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: In one of life's amusing, tragic ironies, Niles had just been praising Donny to the high heavens for helping him finally extricate himself from the hell that was his marriage to Maris. Niles had naively hoped that now that he was free from those shackles, he could finally confess his true feelings to Daphne.Evidently, that would never occur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any F (+/Any), floral perfume" on comment-fic: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759563.html?view=101644043#t101644043
> 
> This is a somewhat different take on the prompt since it's talking about Daphne's shampoo rather than her perfume, and the scent is only somewhat floral. It's basically just that scene where Niles sees Daphne and Donny together from Niles's introspective POV.

Niles wore a pleasant facade as he and his brother went over to greet Daphne and Donny after Niles spotted them together at Café Nervosa. In one of life's amusing, tragic ironies, Niles had just been praising Donny to the high heavens for helping him finally extricate himself from the hell that was his marriage to Maris. Niles had naively hoped that now that he was free from those shackles, he could finally confess his true feelings to Daphne.

Evidently, that would never occur. 

When he and Frasier approached their table, Daphne sincerely congratulated him on his long-awaited divorce. It was just like her to be so kind and so honest. No wonder Niles was hopelessly in love with her.

As Daphne and Donny recounted their date, he could tell that the other man felt the same way about her. That sparkle in his eyes when he glanced at Daphne was identical to what must be in his eyes when he looked at her. Daphne sounded equally fond of Donny, and Niles felt a stabbing pain in his heart when he realized that they were finishing each other's sentences. Daphne's next words twisted the knife lodged in his chest.

"Listen to us, we sound like an old married couple!"

Niles smiled in the hopes that the gesture would conceal his heartbreak. He had secretly wished that he and Daphne would be an old married couple someday. Niles glanced at Frasier once Donny said that he owed Frasier for setting the events in motion that allowed him to meet Daphne.

Frasier's laugh was clearly nervous despite its rich baritone. "Well, we mustn't forget Roz's part in all of this!"

Frasier could be such an idiot sometimes, and he was being an absolute moron now. Niles was far too depressed at the sight of Donny and Daphne together to concern himself with the petty details of how it happened. Frankly, Niles had no one to blame but himself. If he had summoned the courage to tell Daphne his feelings earlier, perhaps he would be the man fortunate enough to have her affection. His hesitation and his fear of rejection had led to this unfortunate result.

Donnie leaned over to inhale the sweet, intoxicating scent of Daphne's shampoo. Niles felt jealous that Donnie could sniff her hair openly, when Niles had been forced to resort to surreptitiously inhaling the floral, woodsy fragrance when Daphne was busy and wouldn't notice his gauche behavior.

Donny's voice was soft and filled with awe. "That scent is wonderful. What is it?"

Niles saw Daphne's lips pursing before he turned away and gave the answer that he had memorized years ago.

"Cherry bark and almonds."


End file.
